Super 17, the Ultimate Android
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Level Information *NPQ No.: 04 *Previous: Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan *Next: The Shadow Dragons *Time Limit: 15:00 *Difficulty: 7 Stars Plot An old nemesis has revived from hell, and he's coming after you! Defeat the ultimate android, Super 17! Win Conditions *Defeat all enemies *Defeat Super 17 with Goku surviving *Defeat revived Super 17 Lose Conditions *All team HP depleted *Time expires Basic Reward *25,000 Zeni *Super 17's Clothes *Pan's Clothes *Pan's Bandanna *Dragon Burn *Absolute Zero Allies *Goku (GT) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Enemies *Nappa (Level 15, HP: 1,098) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Genocide Shell **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Burter (Level 25, HP: 979) **Mach Punch **Mach Kick **Fighting Pose J **Mach Dash *Recoome (Level 25, HP: 1,266) **Recoome Kick **Recoome Eraser Gun **Fighting Pose K *Raditz (Level 15, HP: 860) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete **Break Strike *Jeice (Level 25, HP: 957) **Sauzer Blade **Crusher Ball **Fighting Pose B **Spinning Blade *Captain Ginyu (Level 35, HP: 1,172) **Meteor Crash **Milky Cannon **Full Power Energy Blast Volley **Break Strike *Frieza (Final Form) (Level 42, HP: 1,188) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Cell (Full Power) (Level 50, HP: 1,277) **Gravity Impact **Perfect Shot **Spirit Bomb **Perfect Kamehameha **Energy Barrier *Android 17 (1) (Level 48, HP: 2,315) **Rage Saucer **Side Bridge **Freedom Kick **Super Electric Strike **Energy Field *Android 17 (2) (Level 60, HP: 2,829) **Rage Saucer **Side Bridge **Freedom Kick **Villainous Mode **Super Electric Strike **Energy Field *Super 17 (1) (Level 82, HP: 5,006) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *Super 17 (2) (Level 90) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Villainous Mode **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Level Information *PQ No.: 95 *Previous: Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan *Next: The Shadow Dragons *Time Limit: 15:00 *Difficulty: 7 Stars Plot An old nemesis has revived from hell, and he's coming after you! Defeat the ultimate android, Super 17! Win Conditions *Defeat all enemies *Defeat Super 17 with Goku surviving *Defeat revived Super 17 Lose Conditions *All team HP depleted *Time expires Basic Reward *4,470 Zeni *Super 17's Clothes *Super 17's Clothes *Flash Bomber *Drain Field Allies *Goku (GT) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Enemies *Burter (Level 52, HP: 15,345) **Mach Punch **Mach Kick **Fighting Pose J **Mach Dash *Nappa (Level 50, HP: 17,537) **Arm Crash **Bomber DX **Genocide Shell **Giant Storm **Break Strike *Recoome (Level 52, HP: 19,109) **Mighty Explosive Wave **Recoome Eraser Gun **Fighting Pose K **Final Pose *Raditz *Guldo *Jeice (Level 52, HP: 15,345) **Sauzer Blade **Crusher Ball **Fighting Pose B **Mach Dash **Captain Ginyu *Cell (Full Power) (Level 58, HP: 19,811) **Gravity Impact **Perfect Shot **Kamehameha **Perfect Kamehameha **Energy Barrier *Frieza (Final Form) (Level 57, HP: 16,205) **Death Slash **Death Beam **Death Psycho Bomb **Death Ball **Psychic Move *Cooler (Fourth Form) (Level 60, HP: 19,358) **Destructive Ray **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move *Lord Slug (Level 59, HP: 18,101) **Darkness Twin Star **Namek Finger **Darkness Eye Beam **Darkness Rush (Ranged) **Break Strike *Turles (Level 58, HP: 15,671) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Android 17 (1) *Android 17 (2) (Level 62, HP: 16,500) **Rage Saucer **Side Bridge **Freedom Kick **Super Electric Strike **Energy Field *Super 17 (1) (Level 66, HP: 19,799) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field *Super 17 (2) (Level 72, HP: 20,304) **Drain Field **Flash Bomber **Thunder Eraser **Shocking Death Ball **Energy Field Site Navigation Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2)